


Untitled

by Frankenskr



Category: Artists RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just go and watch Power of Art (BBC) and you will know......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Bernini/Borromini

【大卫和阿波罗】  


你想要吗。

乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼用手抚摸过身侧的大理石。想象着对方变得柔和、光滑、温润，这让他想要把每一根手指都按进那块石头中去。当压力增大，触碰加深，他就能感受到其中的脉搏，一刻不停地，在石头的最深处，用最微弱的幅度，跳动。

他知道它们想要。它们想要透出来，从坚硬的石体中透出来。神的旨意从来不进来自天堂，同样来自万物。他喜欢自己的力量，自己那种能够让它们从牢笼中脱困的力量，那种能让这些等待了太久的石头活过来的力量，那种能够让别人、让他自己，和这些石头做爱的力量。

啊，那些冰冷的，包裹和回馈他手指的东西，慢慢在变的温热。

每一寸，都是被他爱抚过的。

波洛米尼看着他的大卫，他的阿波罗和达芙妮。

达芙妮太美。

大卫和阿波罗让他嫉妒。

 

你知道的，你永远不可能让乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼看向你。也许当他看向你的那一天，他会发现你的美，会为你惊叹，会放下友好的外壳，变得挑剔和寡言——一个制造美的人对美本身总不仅会有折服，更会有反抗和征服。他会想要拥有——占有——那些你拥有的东西。

可是你想让他看着你。

他是想要奔到天堂去吗？是想要成为俯视众生美好而不是沉迷众生美好的那个人吗？

因此你和他有了距离。

你知道，他也知道。

因此他不看你。

因为也许看了之后他会为你停留，也许不会。

但他不能冒这个风险。

他不能冒着，看到你的美的风险。因为这样同样是在拿他自己的追求和骄傲在冒险。

但你同样知道他会来找你的，他必须来。而你甚至没有争论的余地。你会过早地意识到他的到来，然后等待。尽管你不想等待。

然后乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼出现了。他需要你的帮助。你会帮他，因为你没有其他的选择。除了帮他，你没有其他的选择。

因为你没有其他的选择，同样因为他看着你，说话，提出请求，赞美了你，想象了你，需要了你。天哪，你想要自己的美和他的叠加在一起，你知道那会很好很合适，他也知道。因为他知道，因此他不仅是在例行求助，他更是在请求结合。

于是你们结合了。

你觉得他的手在你身上按出凹痕的时候，你变成了大理石材质的。你喜欢那种材质，只不过你让自然和石头互相对抗得到平衡，在平衡中寻求美。于是那种美是安静的，几何的，甚至几乎是理性的。可他正相反。

当然，只要是美好有力的，你都会喜欢。你们都会喜欢。但是你知道你自己就像那些平衡中的大理石一样，也时刻处在岌岌可危的平衡之中。乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼有这种力量，他能让你从自己的身体、头脑里脱困，他让你体会了另一种活着的方式，他让你做爱。

“我知道你在维持什么，Borromini。”他说。

“那些不错，很美，很精妙，很脆弱，因此很美。”他说。

“你除了帮我没有其他选择，你知道的。你想要帮我。”他说。

“你看着我，睁开眼。你要一直看着我，而我不会回头。”

他说。

你感受到了点儿……恨意。

恨意很好，恨意很好。

恨意让人岌岌可危，让人迸发出燃烧自己带来的能量，让人偏执，让人铭记，让人一心无二。

让人美。

 

【达芙妮】

乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼开始厌倦了。

因为他发现自己的手脑都是麻木的，他感受到的脉搏开始变得虚弱。他仍旧被盛赞，仍旧有创造力，但每一次都像在挖出自己的一部分涂抹在那些大理石上。

或是建筑物上，他想到。

哦，他讨厌建筑。

 

乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼知道自己并不是笨蛋，所以在所有的助手都被骂走的某个夜晚，他自己计算出了自己的沦落。

不意外，他想。

自杀或是豪赌，都是不错的选择。

不论你称之为什么。

他甚至有些期待那些东西被盖上去的时候的样子，哦，一点一点的，超过，一点一点的，透支。

那是他给自己设计的葬礼。

又或者，他知道自己会后悔，但这只是一种疯狂和发泄？

说起来，Borromini是能够救他的。

他会吗？

他会看着自己死吗。

他会允许自己死吗？

大概那个一直被他锁在自己视线余光中的人已经想了很多，动摇了很久，恨，或是爱了很多年。

如果恨最终胜利，那么他会选择说还是不说？或者说，是他的恨会选择阻止他的爆发，还是他的爱会选择中止他的堕落？

大卫，还是阿波罗，甚至达芙妮，都是不够的。他们都是空洞的，表面的，美的。他们放大了大理石的脉搏，没错，当你使劲地看进去，使劲地感受的时候，你会知道那个脉搏是存在的。不过那些不够。他，乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼，想让那些东西声如鼓阵，震耳欲聋。

他要停止，结束，封闭，压抑。

直到他后悔，知道他想要重新冲出来。直到那些能量足以冲破耳膜。

 

【修女，修女】

波洛米尼想念那个打破他平衡的人，那个从来不回头看他的人。

他嫉妒那些被他抚摸过的大理石，那些被他的灵感修饰过的冰冷的建筑。

他嫉妒那个抚摸这些大理石的人。

当他用力地看进去的时候，他能发现那不仅仅是微弱的脉动，那是吼叫和震怒，那是撕扯和冲撞。

如同性爱一样。

他想念他。

 

在那种无处发泄的日子里，乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼已经呆够了。他想要出来了，可是就像他自己曾经预感的一样，他出不来了。

别人把他关了起来。

Borromini还帮忙落了一道锁。

但他不着急，他早已有了十足的把握，等的只是一个窗口，一个机会。他会被给予这个机会，而他确实被给与了。

如果什么能够真的让大理石啸叫的话，那就是大理石本身。

他只需要给对方一个窗口，一个机会。一个窥视的一角，一个馈赠，一个体会快感的境遇和过程。他手里是有箭的，直指能够赠与对方快感的地方，直指那个将他锁起来的人，给予对方快感。

乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼知道，他发泄和感受这一次欲望，还要归功于他的修女。

哦，他那美丽的修女。他爱他的修女，这种爱波及在看见修女的Borromini的身上，因此他得以讲剪刺入他爱的另一个人的身心。他乐于，更喜于看见Borromini的放弃抵抗，这标志着对方彻底被打碎的平衡。

对方。对方。乔凡尼·洛伦佐·贝尼尼在心里品味着这个词。

他只会对那些大理石用“对方”。

除此之外，Borromini是唯一个一个，也必将是最后一个。

被打碎之后对方还能存活吗？他必然是能的，这个人还有更多的能量尚未燃尽，还在吞吐着吃掉一些的同时付出一些代价。但或许有一天，当能量耗尽，他会死的。

 

只是无论生与否，这是他们生命最辉煌的一段时间。最辉煌的一瞬间。

有人生来榨取别人的生存空间来生存，有人则生来无法忽视对方的存在。

有人生来一世移不开视线。

有人生来不会回头。


End file.
